The fate of the alanine side chain of the tyrosine in thyroglobulin that donates its aromatic ring to another diiodotyronine residue during thyroid hormone biosynthesis was investigated. It was found that, after hydrolysis of Tg, this side chain is present in the hydrolysate as pyruvic acid.